


you for me

by imposterhuman



Series: pepperony drabbles [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, Pepper Has A Heart, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, all fluff, dum-e as the flower girl, happy walks pepper down the aisle, harley has confetti, nick fury officiates, peter as the ring bearer, rhodey is the best man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Pepper smoothed her dress down in the mirror. The white silk of the wedding dress was soft under her fingers. On her hand, Maria Stark’s ring rested, the diamonds catching the light. She smiled at her reflection.She was getting married.





	you for me

**Author's Note:**

> title from terra naomi's song of the same name
> 
> prompt- "wedding"
> 
> this is a companion to my other fic "still into you", where the wedding took a different turn
> 
> enjoy!

Pepper smoothed her dress down in the mirror. The white silk of the wedding dress was soft under her fingers. On her hand, Maria Stark’s ring rested, the diamonds catching the light. She smiled at her reflection. 

 

She was getting  _ married _ . 

 

When she was a kid, she had dreamed about a fairytale wedding. She was no princess, and Tony definitely wasn’t a prince, but she thought her childhood self would be happy with it anyway. 

 

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. Happy poked his head in, dressed in a suit.

 

“Miss Potts?” he said. “It’s time.”

 

She fell into step beside Happy. In her heels, she was taller than him, her dress flowing behind her like a waterfall. “You know, you can call me Pepper.”

 

“I know,” Happy said with a small smile on his serious face. 

 

Pepper shook her head fondly. “Well, then.”

 

They came to a stop in front of the double doors. DUM-E was waiting for them, a basket of flowers dangling on his arm such that his claw could reach them. It said a lot about Pepper’s life that that was normal (she had seen Tony and DUM-E practicing, after all). She patted his claw, her ring clicking almost silently against the metal. 

 

“Good boy,” she praised. “You ready?”

 

DUM-E cheeped his affirmative. Happy opened the doors and offered her his arm wordlessly. Pepper took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

The music swelled when she took her first step in on the highest heels she owned (they were modeled after the Iron Man boots. She had seen them and known they were perfect for her wedding). In front of her, DUM-E was haphazardly throwing petals. To her right, Happy held her arm, stoic at her side. The pews weren’t filled to bursting, like everyone would have expected from a Stark wedding. No, it was family and friends only, even though she and Tony didn’t have a lot of either. It just made the ones they had more precious. She didn’t want to share this with the rest of the world and neither did Tony. 

 

Tony was right in front of her, ten feet down the aisle. Rhodey, his best man, was at his side, but Tony was all she could see. His smile was blinding as he watched her glide across the floor, drawing closer and closer to him. DUM-E reached the end of the aisle and beeped proudly, rolling out of the way so Pepper could step up to the altar.

 

Happy let go of her arm, with a significant look at Tony. “I’d tell you to take care of her, but…”

 

“I know,” Tony grinned. “She’d kick my ass so hard there wouldn’t be any leftovers for you.”

 

“Well, that, too,” Happy said. “But I was going to say that I know you will.”

 

Tears sprang unbidden to Pepper’s eyes. She turned and pecked her bodyguard’s cheek, overwhelmed with love for her little family. “Thanks, Hap.” she whispered, moving to stand in front of her soon-to-be husband. 

 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark,” Fury said, sounding slightly less pissed off than usual. Pepper wasn’t sure what Tony had blackmailed Fury with to get him to officite, but she was glad he did. The pictures were going to be amazing. “I have had the somewhat dubious honor of watching them throughout the years, watching them realize they loved each other and do something about it- admittedly, it took  _ forever _ , but they got there. Most people don’t know this, but I’ve known Tony his whole life. I’ve always known he was a good man, but I’ve never seen him better than when Pepper is at his side. In our line of work, happy endings are rare. I couldn’t think of a better, more deserving pair to get theirs today.”

 

“Aw, Nicky, you do care!” Tony smirked. Fury shot him a quelling glare, promising swift vengeance. Pepper stifled giggles. Fury turned to her, gesturing with one hand for her to say her vows. 

 

“Tony,” she said, taking one of Tony’s hands in her own. “I’ve known you for almost twenty years and I’ve never regretted a single day. You’ve driven me absolutely  _ insane _ , but I’ve never regretted meeting you, working with you,  _ loving you _ . You make me better. I wouldn’t be the woman I am today without your crazy. You complete me, Anthony Edward Stark, and I never plan to go without you again.”

 

Peter dropped from the ceiling, holding out a ring for her to take. She smiled at her pseudo-son as she slid the ring onto Tony’s hand. Tony reached for the other one without taking his eyes off of Pepper.

 

“Pep,” he said, just short of breathless. “Pepper. I’m not sure what I did to get lucky enough to have you. You’re the best woman I’ve ever known and will ever know; you’re the person I trust most, my best friend, my reason for getting up every morning. You have my heart, Pep, you always have. It just took me a long time to get my head out of my ass and realize it. I love you, Pepper Potts, and I always will.”

 

He grasped Pepper’s hand gently and moved the ring to rest on her engagement ring. 

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Fury said. The master spy sounded a little choked up after their vows. “You may kiss.”

 

Harley shot confetti at them as Pepper leaned in for a kiss. It was chaste and sweet and full of promises. It was  _ perfect _ .

 

Pepper held her husband’s hand, looking at her little family in the audience. Rhodey was behind Tony, subtly wiping tears away. Happy was openly crying in the front row. Harley and Peter were already bickering with wide smiles on their faces and matching bow ties (red and gold, of course). Even DUM-E was wheeling around happily.

 

She turned to Tony. “Will that be all, Mr. Potts?” she teased, leading him away from the altar.

 

“Oh, Mrs. Stark,” he looked utterly besotted. “I’ll never be done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they live happily ever after wit no more angst in their lives. tony takes peppers last name (well, he hyphenates). his new initals are tsp because he is the little spoon and everyone knows it
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile


End file.
